Because of the brother
by Siriusly loving densi
Summary: Special agent Savannah of NCIS works well with her partner Special agent McGee and everything seems fine, until all of a sudden McGee works something out, she has no last name, when he asks she says it's because of the brother but who is he, and why does she hate him? UPDATES ON FRIDAYS!
1. Crime scene

**AN: so this is my first fanfic on this account, reviews would be greatly appreciated! Don't care if it's praise or constructive criticism! Enjoy, by the way this story is probably going to have a sequel, keep reading to find out why!**

McGee flinched slightly as another piece of paper hit him in the head, followed by another and another, "Tony would you stop it!" He finally said in annoyance, "what's wrong probie, can't work under stress, that's half your job as an agent you know" Tony said in a patronising tone, "Tony, leave him alone" Savannah said tiredly without looking up from her computer, "oh come on Savannah, I am just teaching the probie how to work under stress" Tony smirked, "I've been here longer than her, why isn't she a probie?" McGee burst out suddenly sounding annoyed, "because she is experienced, she worked for other big deal agencies before this one" Ziva said sitting down at her desk, "and would you really wish such teasing on your partner?" Savannah asked in a mock offended tone, McGee rolled his eyes at her, "all I am saying is that if anyone is a probie its her" McGee said grumpily, "she was never on probation, since she was forced on the agency" Gibbs said walking in, "grab you're gear we've got a case" he said grabbing his gun, "what's up?" Tony asked, "bad guys, doing bad things in the navy" Savannah said as she grabbed her gun, she smirked slightly and flicked her chocolate hair, Ziva laughed along with her. "I am driving" Ziva said quickly grabbing the keys out of Tony's hand, "Boss, don't let us die before we get to the crime scene" Tony protested, Gibbs shrugged, "Savannah you take your car with Tony, Ziva, McGee, come with me" he said and grabbed the keys out of Zivas hand, as he walked past, "yes!" Tony cried out as he followed Savannah to the elevator, "dinozzo shut up, who said I could drive well?" She said and laughed as Tony's face fell slightly.

"So you CAN drive!" Tony exclaimed as he got out of the car, Savannah rolled her eyes as she climbed out behind him, "what have we got?" She asked Gibbs, "dead marine, two shots to the chest, one shot to the head" he replied gruffly, "when was he killed?" Tony asked seriously, "we'll find out when Ducky gets here" Gibbs replied, "that man over there" Gibbs continued, "claims to have seen him being shot, Savannah you and McGee talk to him, Tony help Ziva take photos" he said then headed back to the crime scene, "Savannah, you ready?" McGee said appearing out of nowhere, "yeah let's go" she said and followed him over to a young man, he was wearing a white shirt and jeans, the shirt had a small blood splatter on it, "you want to talk?" McGee asked nervously, "don't you?" Savannah asked smirking a little, "I'll watch" McGee said carefully as they approached him. He stood up when they where close to him, "I am special agent Savannah, this is special agent McGee where from NCIS" she said flashing her badge, the man nodded then furrowed his brow, "what's your last name?" He asked Savannah, she raised her eyebrows, "well you know, I am guessing his last name is McGee that's why you use his last name, but why didn't you use yours?" The man said quickly, Savannah flashed him a small smile, "that's a long story" she said simply, "now, we need to ask you some questions" she said, and the man nodded, "so you witnessed the murder?" Savannah asked, the man shuddered, "yeah" he breathed, "I understand this is difficult, but I need to know what happened" Savannah said calmly and clearly, the man nodded but his hands where trembling. "Well I was walking down the street, and all of a sudden... This guy came running out of an alley, and he spotted me... Then he stared towards me looking all crazy... But then he just fell backwards... And there was this massive bang... And he was shot in the head.. And then the chest... And he kinda just lay there..." The man shuddered again, "thank you" Savannah said, and stared walking away, McGee following her, "what'd you get?" Tony asked when they came over, "I am guessing sniper, apparently the marine just came running out of the alley and, all of a sudden was shot it the head and chest" McGee said, "yeah but something doesn't add up" Savannah muttered, "what?" Ziva asked, "that guy said that then marine was asking towards him when he was shot, but the blood splatter on the front of his shirt, if he had really been walking towards him, the blood would have gone backwards not forwards" Savannah muttered, "you think he did it?" Gibbs asks, "maybe" Savannah muttered, "where done here, Savannah take McGee in your car, Dinozzo Ziva with me" Gibbs said before walking off with Ziva and Tony trailing behind. "Savannah, can I ask you something?" McGee asked about half way into the drive, "yah" Savannah said absently, "why do you only go by your first name?" He asked tentatively, though Savannah had been alright about it with the man before he had seen in her eyes that she was upset, angry, pissed or just in pain, and although every time they went out into the field he trusted her with his life, he was still a little scared, Savannah sighed, "because of my brother" she says staring at the road, "I don't think I quite get it" McGee said, "my brother is a profoundly bad person, and I don't want the same last name as him" Savannah said quietly, "oh" McGee said, before going back to staring out the window, "you know funnily enough he works for NCIS now as well, different base of course" she said laughing dryly, "really which base?" McGee asks curiously, "Los Angeles" Savannah muttered, "what's his name?" McGee asked Savannah pressed her lips into a tight line and kept her eyes on the road, it appeared McGee wouldn't be getting an answer to that question today


	2. Wounded

**AN: so this is chapter 2! Enjoy, reviews please, hope you like it next chapter will be next Friday and I am already working on it! Thanks**

"Hey Mcprobie, hey probie 2" Dinozzo called as they walked into the room, "leave them alone" Ziva says, "leave Tim alone, he's not actually a probie, idiot" Savannah said moodily, "did you just defend McGee?" Tony asks, his voice shocked

"Yeah, I did. Now shut the hell up Dinozzo"

Savannah replied, the entire team looked at her shocked, from the first day they had met, Dinozzo and Savannah had gotten along well, Savannah was good friends with McGee and Ziva as well, but Dinozzo and her just clicked.

"Don't talk to your superiors like that" Tony said arching an eyebrow, "don't talk to McGee like he's a doormat, because he is an incredible agent, and isn't actually a probie anymore!" Savannah said her voice rising in pitched

"I'll get you kicked out of this agency!" Dinozzo said glaring at her, "go ahead" Savannah said throwing her arms up, "the FBI, CSI and CIA have already done it, and every time I ended up at a new agency"

Dinozzo glared at her while McGee stared, he had known she had been transferred but he didn't know it had happened so many times, "maybe they keep kicking you out cause your such..." Tony started, "don't finish that sentence" Savannah whispered dangerously. Dinozzo glared at her but didn't finish that sentence as she was about as dangerous as Ziva when pissed.

"I am going for coffee" Savannah declared standing up and walking away, McGee followed her out of the room,

"Savannah" McGee said jogging after her, "yeah" Savannah said softly, "thank you for sticking up for me" McGee said simply looking her in the eye, Savannah gave him a small smile, "I should have done it ages ago, we don't treat you right Tim" McGees heart skipped a beat when she called him Tim, "can I ask you something?" Savannah said suddenly, "of course" McGee said almost too quickly, "why didn't you want to question the man?" Savannah asks quietly, McGee smiled, "I don't know, they way he was glaring at me, but relaxed when he saw you" McGee said, Savannah laughed, "next time, you do it, honestly your probably better at asking questions then me" she said and grinned at him, before grabbing her coffee and walking away, leaving McGee smiling like a fool.

McGee didn't have feelings towards Savannah in a love sense, but he has always been jealous of the way Tony and her clicked, mainly because he wanted a partnership like Tony and Zivas. Where you trusted your partner with you life and could tell them anything, he did trust Savannah, but it wasn't the same.

"We've got a lead" Dinozzo said, Savannah was leaning on her desk sipping at her coffee, "wait, Tim's not here" she said, "I am here" McGee said walking in quickly, he leaned on Savannahs desk next to her, "so apparently, the guy who witnessed the murder, was actually a former marine, Petty officer Clark, and turns out, he served with our dead marine" Tony said, Savannah snorted, "he didn't think to mention that to us" she muttered, Tony ignored her, "and the biggest thing is, wait for it, while they where serving they got into a massive fight, and Clark was kicked out because of it!" Tony grinned and took a step back "I am amazing! Thank you! I'll be here all week!" Tony yelled, "gee Dinozzo, it was good but you don't have to yell" Gibbs said, "I am going to see Abby" Gibbs said, "McGee, Savannah go talk to Clark again" he walked out after that grabbing a caff-pow he had at the ready.

"You're talking to him" Savannah said the moment they got out of the car, McGee smiles slightly and nodded, they walked up the path, and Tim knocked on the door, Clark opened the door and his face fell, "you guys" he said, "how can I help?" He asked turning to Savannah, "we understand you served with the deceased?" McGee said, Clark looked at him bitterly, "yeah, I did" Savannah bit her lip fighting a sarcastic retort but McGee was talking to him, and she wanted to earn his trust back. "And you didn't think to mention this?" McGee asked, the man smirked, "didn't think it mattered" he said, "now if you'll excuse me, I am busy", Savannah stared at the door with raised eyebrows, "we can't shoot him for that can we?" Savannah asked McGee still staring at the door, "why ask me?" McGee said amused, "cause I am the real probie" Savannah said still looking at the door, McGee laughed, "thought you where miss, FBI, CSI, CIA" he said turning away from the door, followed by Savannah who finally tore her eyes from the door, "no I am miss, got kicked out of FBI, CSI, CIA" she said laughing, McGee grinned, "either way, I don't think we have grounds to short him" McGee said, Savannah smirked, then all of a sudden they heard a banging, and spun around to see Clark pointing a gun at the, in a flash both had there guns out. "Don't" Savannah yelled at Clark, Clark smirked, before firing his gun straight at McGee, Savannah was only a little ways away, she ran and pushed McGee, hoping to get out of the way with him, and she almost had, but her arm was out behind her a little. A searing agony ran through her arm, and she hissed slightly.

"You good?" McGee asked quickly, in answer Savannah grabs her gun and shoots at Clark, hiding behind his car, in case he shot back, McGee joined her, and it was McGee who sent the kill shot. Once Clark hit the fall, Savannah slumped down, her arm oozing blood,

"oh god Savannah" McGee said, "ok I'll call the ambulance then Gibbs" he said quickly already dialling

"What happened?" Tony asked rushing into the hospital, his face full of concern, obviously Savannah and Tony's fight from this morning was long forgotten. "We went to see Clark, then when we started leaving he shot at me, but Savannah pushed me out of the way, but she got hit" McGee said quickly, Ziva came into the room, "how bad is it?" She asked, "she got hit in the arm, doctor says it won't be too bad, but she broke a rib when she jumped" McGee answered sitting down on one of the plastic seats in the waiting room, "well when can we see her?" Ziva asked irritated, "you can go in now" a nurse said coming out of Savannahs room.

Tony and McGee jumped up, Ziva shot past them into the room. When they entered the room it was to see a very irritated Savannah, "thanks god, sane people" she said in exasperation, then her eyes flickered to Tony, "well mostly sane" she joked, Ziva and McGee laughed, "oh ha ha" Tony said dryly, "now why are you so annoyed?" Tony asked, Savannahs face darkened, "apparently, I am restricted to desk work" she said darkly, Tony laughed, "you where shot" he said, Savannah opened her mouth to say something more, but a nurse came into the room, "time to go guys" she said, "feel better" Ziva said before walking out, "later probie" Tony said smirking and following his partner out, "bye" McGee said following Tony and Ziva out, he had just got out of the room closing the door behind him, when all of a sudden a nurse stopped him, "hi sorry to bother you" she said, "but do you know miss Savannahs last name?" She asked, McGee shook his head, the nurse sighed, "next of kin, she doesn't have one listed" McGee bit his lip, he wasn't sure if he should tell the nurse about her brother, "she has a brother" McGee said shifting feet, "name?" The nurse asked eagerly, McGee grimaced, "honestly, I don't know... There are some family issues there" he said, the nurse nodded sadly, "thanks anyway" she said before turning and leaving, McGee briefly considered going back into Savannahs room and asking her brothers name, saying the hospital needed it, he decided against it. Then a thought hit McGee, if her brother worked for NCIS, it couldn't be too hard to track him down. Surely Tim could find him, and that was what he would do.


	3. learning most of the truth

**AN: so chapter 3, I worked hard on this but if it isn't great I have to tell you, i deleted the entire chapter accidentally when writing it, so I had to quickly write this one, the thing I do for readers *sigh*, just kidding my heart beat picks up everytime I get an email from fan fiction and it makes my day 110%. So you find out who the brother is in this chapter which I hope you enjoy, I am sick at the moment so I'll be working on the next chapter and that means it will be finished in time, REVIEW please I don't care if it's just to say, yes I read it , or "if you write it like this it'll be better" I just want to know what you think! Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: yes I defintly own NCIS, that makes total sense, that's why I make up charractars and put them in fanfiction instead of episodes, *eye roll***

"I am bored" Tony said bluntly, Ziva did not react. McGee glanced at Tony before going back to work. Gibbs was not in the room. Savannah was, to the best of there knowledge, still in the hospital.

"McGeek, I am bored" Tony said turning to McGee, "good to know Dinozzo" McGee said bitterly, still not looking up.

They hadn't had a case since Savannah had been shot, they had worked out pretty quickly after she was shot, that Clark was the killer.

"Mcbobcat what should I do?" He whined again, "maybe you should go perve on some poor girl" said a familiar voice, leaning against the edge of Ziva's desk was a very familiar, chocolate haired, blue eyed, smirking, special agent,

"Savannah you're back" Tony said, "good, now you can amuse me" he smirked, Savannah simply rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk,

"what happened to you?" Tony asked in awe, "I was shot?" Savannah said laughing a little and giving Tony a questioning look,

"that's why I haven't been here" she said slowly, now she was just mocking Tony, "oh, you weren't here?" Tony asked innocently playing with Savannah, "ha ha" Savannah said dryly, done with playing.

"You know, getting shot hurts Dinozzo" she said dryly, starting to type on her computer, Tony rolled his eyes,

"yeah I know" he said, starting to type as well.

"how are you feeling Savannah?" McGee asked, Savannah smiled at him, it was amazing how much of different person she was with McGee compared to Tony.

"I am feeling better thanks Tim" she said warmly, Tony stared at her, "do you have multiple personality disorder?" He asked sarcastically,

Savannah however didn't look amused, "that's what my brother tells me" she said, then something came over her eyes. Realising what she had just said,

"you have a brother?" Ziva asked in a shocked tone, Savannah shook her head, "I am going to go see Abby" Savannah said standing up and walking out, "I'll go with her" McGee said jogging after Savannah. He squeezed into the elevator through the almost closed doors.

"You ok?" McGee asks, Savannah doesn't answer, she just reaches out and stops the elevator, she still doesn't speak for a moment after the elevator stops.

"I am such an idiot" she mutters,

McGee just stares at her, when she had first joined the agency and she had gotten upset he had tried to help by talking to her, but it hadn't worked, when she was upset she didn't want to talk, she wanted to be left alone to put up her barriers, she wanted to be the special agent, no one could touch, she wanted to be the brave one with the sarcastic remark, not the one who needed comfort. So McGee let her ride out her anger and pain. Eventually when McGee feels it safe he speaks

"Why don't you tell anyone? Why is your brother so bad?" He asks hesitantly, scared of how she would react.

"Because, McGee... He... We where.." She spluttered, "our Dad was abusive, to him, to me, to my Mum, but my Brother, he looked out for me, took the beatings for me" she says in a shaky voice, McGees brow furrowed,

"Then why do you hate him?" He asked quietly, "because, no matter how many time he hit me, no matter what he did, I loved my Dad, he hit me when he was drunk, then the next day he would apologies and give me a gift, he only did this for me" she said and took another deep breathe, "and then one day, he was really drunk, and... He got his hands on a gun, and he was going to shoot me, I think anyway. But, somehow my brother got his hands on a gun as well... And he shot him" Savannah said and I tear ran down her face,

"he shot him, and I loved him" Savannah took another shakes breath, "so I ran away, I don't know what happened to my Dad, I know my Mum died a couple of years after that, but, no idea what happened to my Dad, I've seen my brother only once since it happened"

she said shakily, she stared wiping her tears away, and then pressed the button, McGee was just forming the words to ask his name, but before he could the doors to the elevator opened and Savannah stepped out, only to have Abby crash into her seconds later,

"Oh my god Savannah, I was sorry worried, and you got shot, and then no one would tell me what was going on. And Gibbs went all macho on it, and McGee kept telling me you where going to be fine, and then they found out you broke your rib and you where having trouble breathing, and that lady who makes everyone cakes, she actually started crying, and everyone was really worried, but oh my god you're alive, and I am so happy" Abby said in one breathe

Savannah laughed and hugged her back, grinning from ear to ear, but her face was still slightly red from all the tears

"I missed you too Abby" Savannah laughed

Abby and Savannah where quite good friends, when they had first met they had clicked and Abby had made some vague comment about her being like Kate, but that wasn't the only reason she liked her, truth was, Savannah was kind of like Kate, but she was her own person, with her own life as well.

"How are you feeling?" Abby asked sounding deeply concerned,

Savannah smiled slightly, the edges of her lips pulling up only a little, the colour of her lips was something McGee always marvelled in, they where a rose colour but she never wore lipstick, it was just something he noticed and loved

"My arm, and rib are feeling fine" Savannah said, Abby smiled and hugged her again, but McGee noticed how she chose the words carefully, only referring to her injuries.

"Savannah, McGee" comes a yell, a yell that is unmistakable, and surely enough, Gibbs came storming into Abby's lab, only second later, we have a case, upstairs now" he growled at them before turning and storming out of the room,

"Good to be back" Savannah said sarcastically, Abby laughs, "oh yeah" she said.

"What's going on?" McGee asked as they came into the room, Tony opened his south to say something but before her could, Savannah cut him off

"Question, am I aloud to work on this case, in the field?" She asks, Gibbs takes a swig of coffee, "no" he says bluntly, and with that Savannah plonks down in her desk chair without another word, while the others stand around the screen.

Savannah said typing at her desk, she had finished her report on the Clark case about an hour ago, but had to make it look like she was working so no one could give her extra work, so she was typing random stuff. "Agent Savannah" said a young agent who worked on a different team, he came walking over to her desk nervously, the rest of the team where out in the field working on their case.

"Hi" she said looking up, closing her computer, "sorry I didn't mean to stop you from working" he said nervously, Savannah had a bit of a reputation in the agency, she had been "removed" from the CIA for having a fight with her boss, she was "extracted" from the FBI for threatening to shoot a member of her team, and was "transferred to an agency more suited" from the CSI, the reason for that unknown, and honestly, if you didn't know her and you had seen her shoot, she was kind of terrifying.

"Don't worry, I wasn't actually working" Savannah laughed, the young agent smiled, deciding she's not as terrifying as he thought, "now, how can I help?" She asks, the agents face becomes a little scared again, he rubs the back of his neck, "uh, my team are all doing desk work, and they sent me to get coffee, and I thought maybe I'd see if you wanted some" he muttered staring and a spot on Savannahs desk, she smiled warmly at him

"That'd be lovely, thanks" she said, the young agent smiled and the. Walked away going to get the coffee, Savannah sighed, she was bored, she hadn't been this bored when she was in the hospital she had nurses to mess with there, the young agent came back in and out a cup of coffee on her desk, Savannah gave him a smile, he returned it then walked back to his team. A thought hit Savannah, she could go see Ducky, she hadn't seen him for a while, but she decided against it, she didn't really feeling talking to anyone. In a split second she made a choice, she grabbed her phone and dialled the number she knew off by heart, even if she rarely used it, the phone rang once before an answer came,

"Deeks" said an energetic voice, there was a faint sound of a woman's laughter, Savannah didn't say anything, "ok just a second" came the voice again, playing along, "I'll be back" he said, his voice muffled as he was talking to others now, there was the sound of foot steps, "Savannah, Savannah I know that's you" her brother said in a soft tone, still she didn't say anything, "Savannah?" He asked, Savannah took a deep breathe, "hey Marty" she whispered, on the other side of the phone a gust of air is let out, "how's it going?" Marty asks, "I am fine, I was just calling to tell you I was shot" Savannah said simply, "oh my god how?" Deeks asked, then she remembered he didn't actually know she worked for NCIS, "I work for NCIS, look I have to go" she said quickly before hanging up, he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, she shouldn't have done that, but she did. She had done it, and she had to deal with that.

"We're back, did you miss us?" Tony said walking into the room putting his gun away, Savannah laughed, "surprisingly, yes" she muttered, "really" he asked incredulously, "yeah" Savannah said, "no one has shot at me for a week, it was traumatic" she said sarcastically Tony laughed as he sat down.

"So, did you catch any bad guys?" Savannah asked dryly. The team had been in and out for a week working on there case, every time they came back she would ask if they had caught the killer.

"Yes we did" Ziva said putting her gun away, "oh finally" Savannah said, "I have been so bored" she whined. She hadn't spoken to her brother since the beginning of the week when she had called him. Gibbs walked into the room at that moment, "Savannah, you have to go to the doctor so you can be cleared to work in the field" he said, putting his gun away

"On it" Savannah said standing up and grabbing her bag, she walked out of the room with a quick goodbye.

"Does anyone else think she's acting weird?" Tony asked looking after her, "she isn't aloud to work in the field, and she doesn't like staying still, that's all it is" Gibbs said gruffly having a drink of coffee, "I don't think that's all it is" McGee said deep in thought, "do tell" Tony said "yes do not wait for the kite to fly" Ziva said, Tony stared at her,

"I don't even know what that was meant to be" he said incredulously, Ziva shrugged.

"Ok, now tell us McGee" the senior agent said turning his attention away from Ziva, "did you know she had a brother?" McGee asked quietly, "not until the other day when she said something vague about it" Tony replied, he raised his eyebrows, "what does that have to do with anything?" He asked sounding irritated.

"Have you ever wondered why no one knows her last name?" McGee asked as if he was addressing a two year old, Tony bit his lip, he had a point. They all waited for McGee to continue, but he didn't, truth be told he regretted telling them, it was her secret. Things where so much easier when no one knew, Savannah had only started being weird after she had told McGee.

"I know her last name" Gibbs said quietly, they all looked at him in shot,

"her brother, works for NCIS" he said taking a swig of coffee, "well, sort of" he continued, Tony stared at him

"What do you mean sort of?" He asked quietly, "he is a liaison for LAPD, works in LA" Gibbs said leaning back in his chair,

"took Savannah years to find him, when she finally worked it out she couldn't decide which guy her brother was, there was another guy, with blue eyes, kind of like Savannahs, and like her brothers, and of course Savannah hadn't seen him in years, so she didn't know, she kept tabs on them for a while, then finally worked it out" he said having another swig of coffee,

"What's his name?" McGee asked, "Deeks. Mary Deeks"

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger! REVIEW PLEASE, NEXT CHAPTER UP FRIDAY. AND IF YOU CANT WAIT, I PUT UP SOME ONESHOTS SO GO READ THEM!**


	4. Tension

**AN: so here's the new chappie! Enjoy! Review please**

 **DISCLAIMER: nope no one but Savannah is mine but you know it'd be great if they where**

The doctors cold hands touched her arm once more, checking that it was all good, "you can start working in the field again, but be careful" he said writing something down,

"In my job, yeah that should be easy" Savannah said sarcastically, the doctor didn't laugh but sighed,

"I am serious Savannah, if you get injured again things could go badly, and I'll have to call a family member" the doctor said, Savannah pressed her lips into a thin line

"I don't have any family" she said in a hard voice, the doctor rolled his eyes,

"I have seen the forms, you have a brother" he said sounding irritated, Savannah stood up grabbing her bag

"He doesn't count, I haven't seen him in years, I doubt he would care" she muttered, the doctor sighed writing something on a piece of paper,

"Give this to your boss" he said tiredly, holding it out to her, Savannah asking no questions grabbed it and stormed out, shoving the note in her bag to give to Gibbs later.

"Should we tell her we know?" Ziva hissed to Tony, he hesitated, "I don't think we should" he said slowly, "she would have told us if she really wanted too" he continues, "but don't let her know, that we know" he said thoughtfully,

"good luck with hiding it, she has senses as strong as a donkey" Ziva said going back to her work, Tony looked over at McGee who just shrugged,

"Did I hear that right?" Tony asked, McGee laughed, "yeah" he said before going back to typing on his computer,

"I am back" Savannah called out coming into the room, but froze as soon as she got there, Ziva, Tony and McGee where smiling at her in a very false way, "what did I do?" She asked warily, Tony smiled wider standing up,

"nothing, we're just happy to see you all well again, that's all" he doted, Savannah shook her head as she sat down, knowing something was up,

"oh Gibbs, I have a note from my for you" Savannah said to her boss who was drinking his coffee in silence, she handed him the note and sat back down going back to a report she never handed in from last year, she had decided to do it because she was bored, Gibbs face darkened as he read the note, this went unnoticed by Savannah but not the other agents, Tony silently asked what was wrong, Gibbs just shook his head standing up

"I have to talk to the director" he said storming out of the room, this time Savannah did notice the mood,

"What's wrong with him?" She asked watching him stomp up the stairs, "no idea, what did the note say?" Tony asked Savannah shrugged ,

"I didn't look, the doctor was being... Difficult so I got out of there quickly" she said searching for the right words,

"Guess we will find out soon enough" McGee said, and they all got back to there work.

"What the hell is this Leon" Gibbs said pacing back and forth in the directors office,

"Gibbs it's what the doctor thinks is best and personally, I agree, things just became more personal here" the directors said putting his hands together on his desk

"Like hell they did, my team knows a bit more about her and that's it" Gibbs growled, still pacing,

"Wether you like it or not it's happening" the director said in exasperation, Gibbs stopped pacing and glared at the director,

"So you're sending her to LA, where her brother works, what's to say she won't lose it and just shoot him" Gibbs growled, the director closed his eyes.

"Gibbs she isn't that unstable" he said glaring at him, Gibbs rolled his eyes

"Yeah I know that, everyone who has ever spent time with her knows that, but no one in LA has so don't send her there" Gibbs roared, Vance closed his eyes again,

"At least talk to her about it" Gibbs said in a softer tone leaning across the desk, the director sighed,

"Fine, lets go" he said bitterly standing up and heading downstairs, they where almost at the bottom when he called out to get Savannahs attention,

"AGENT DEEKS" he yelled, Savannah looked up and her face darkened, the director came back into the room,

"why did you call me that?" She asked when he was in front of her, her eyes dark,

"Because I am done with the secrets, your team knows now anyway" he said in a gruff voice, Savannah stands up looking irritated,

"What do you want director?" She glared at him, the director returned her glare,

"I am here to inform you of your transfer" he said looking her right in the eye, Savannah looked ️taken aback but quickly composed her expression

"Where too" she asked her face neutral, McGee looked at her with horror, just when they had started to get close she was being transferred again, he couldn't imagine anything worse.

"You are being transferred to the OSP in Los Angeles" director Vance said looking at her intently,

"No. No way" she said shaking her head in denial, she walked out from behind her desk standing a few inches from the director

"It's not going to happen" she said the director returned her intent stare

"No, I am not losing my partner" McGee said standing up, the director didn't take his look off Savannah, finally she took a step back, her face defeated,

"Don't worry, Tim, I'll be back one day" she said softly, and with that she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. Everyone's eyes trailing after her, the director looked around at the team he sighed and pressed his lips together

"Savannah will be back tomorrow to get her stuff" he said and then looked around at the team again, there faces where all masks of shock,

"Go home" he said before turning and stalking back upstairs, Ziva and Tony grabbed there things, McGee stood there looking after the director,

"Boss, is she gone for good?" McGee asked Gibbs, Gibbs shook his head

"Looks that way" he said before grabbing his bag and leaving closely followed by Ziva and Tony. McGee grabbed his bag and followed after them. He didn't sleep that night with the knowledge that the partner he loved so much wasn't his partner anymore

Special agent Tony Dinozzo kept staring at special agent Savannah Deeks desk. Special agent Ziva David stared blankly at her computer, it wasn't even on. Special agent Timothy McGee watched the elevator anxiously. Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs drank his 8th cup of coffee for the morning in frustration. In her lab Abby Sciuto sat on the floor holding her hippo. In autopsy unbeknownst to anyone Donald "Ducky" Mallard let a tear fall slowly down his face, he thought of Savannah as a daughter.

"When's she getting her stuff?" Tony asked finally, McGee sighed looking away from the elevator,

"She should be here in like 15 minutes" he said not really paying much attention to anything, but his own thoughts.

Over the year they had worked together Savannah and McGee had grown close, closer recently and if he was honest with himself McGee had devolved feelings for Savannah, a few months back, he hadn't admitted that too himself, he remembered watching her walk away, thinking that he didn't love her like that, but he had begun too and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Morning" came a very familiar voice, McGee was snapped out of his thoughts, he looked up to see his partner smiling at him.

"Hey" he said in a slightly chocked voice she smiled wider and him before heading over to her desk with a cardboard box, she started putting things into it silently, before finally grabbing her gun and putting it in the box

"Uh, are you aloud to keep that?" Tony asked slightly worried, Savannah laughed

"Since I am staying with NCIS and just moving bases, yeah I can" she says still smiling a little she grabbed one final thing before turning to face us all

"I'll miss you guys" she said before hugging Ziva, who gave her a kiss on the cheek

"We will all miss you as well" Ziva said pulling back, "we'll see you soon" Tony said giving her a hug as well,

"Be safe" McGee said hugging her, she smiled up at him. "Bye guys" she said grabbing the box of her stuff off her desk, and with that she walked away dropping a piece of paper on McGee desk as she left, McGee jogged after her and jumped through the closing doors of the elevator. Savannah laughed

"This is becoming a habit" she said referring to when he jumped in the elevator after her the day she told him all about her brother. McGee laughed,

"I need to tell you something" he said Savannah nodded becoming serious,

"I love you, Savannah, and me know you're leaving but I just want you to know that" he said deciding to go for the forward tactic, Savannah smiled at him

"I love you too, but I am leaving Tim, and, if I have to go back and see my brother, well I am not going to be the best person to be around, my head is probably going to be a dark place for a while" she said taking a step closer to McGee, he looked down at her, her face was totally sincere,

"Maybe we get lucky" McGee whispers, Savannah closed her eyes, then opens them and turned off the elevator,

"We have to make our own luck Tim, we make our own luck. Ok, and honestly, I am sorry but we can't be together like this" she whispers, McGee stared down at her, all he saw is total love and pain etched on her face. And with that he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, she kisses him back resting her hand on his chest, when he pulls away he looked into her face,

"I love you, one day I'll see you again" she said and turns the elevator back on, soon the doors open and picking up the box she had left on the ground walked out, looking back at McGee once, as the doors close she waves, and smiles a tear falling down her face.

"Bye Tim" she whispers just before the doors close completely.

Tim walks slowly back into the squat room, the others eyes trail after him, he reaches his desk and sits down, staring blankly at the piece of paper on his desk, finally he realises he has no idea what it is, he picks it up, it's a note, he opens it and immediately recognises the writing as Savannahs

It read

 _Dear Tim_

 _i don't want to leave I want you to know that, but in the end I have no choice, I move offices or lose my job completely. I hope to see you again. I hope to see you all again, Los Angeles isn't that bad, lots of sun I just want you to know that I don't regret one moment of the year I spent with you and everyone, it has been the best year of my life. Please know that while I turst very few people, I trust you. Enjoy your life Tim and don't dwell on me, I really hope that you can do that. One day you will have a new partner, probably a much better one than me, and you'll be happy. I hope you are always happy. I want you to know I don't hate my brother that much, I just hate what he did. Be safe, don't get shot because it kind of hurts. That was my attemp at humor, thanks for putting up with that by the way. I love you. I love you all, sorry I didn't tell you that enough, but Tim there won't be an us_

 _stay safe, don't let Tony bully you_

 _love always_

 _Savannah Deeks_

McGee put the note down on his desk. He felt strangely happy. Little did he know that Savannah wasn't going to be fine in LA... But in all fairness she didn't know either, she wasn't going to see her brother anytime soon.


	5. Missing

**AN: hello all you beautiful people, i have to say this update almost didn't happen, my iPad broke and I couldn't write! But alas I did it! I hope you enjoy, this chapter has points of few, which is new, tell me if you like it in the reviews.**

 **Thank you my lovely ducklings (I cannot believe I just said that)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Savannah is mine, no one else**

 **more legal stuff: my story, Savannahs my character, don't take the story. If you want to translate it, talk to me.**

McGee POV

The entire world seemed empty without Savannah there, Tony and Ziva where taking it hard as well but it wasn't the same. Savannah was my partner, my best friend, and the girl i was in love with.

"Agents, I have some bad news" said Director Vance walking into the room, "I regret to inform you that special agent Savannah Deeks, is missing" he said in a solemn voice, looking at every agent in turn, before his eyes rested on me.

"What do you mean, 'missing'?" Tony asked breaking the silence which had fallen over the room, Vance took a deep breath

"After arriving in Los Angeles, she went to get coffee, when she was kidnapped" Vance said I stared at Vance my mouth slightly ajar,

"how the hell did this happen?" Gibbs demanded standing up and slamming his hand down on his desk, Vance sighed

"I don't know, I don't even know why someone would go after her" the director said shaking his head

"Her security clearance is seriously high, and she knows stuff, that no one else knows" I said putting my head in my hands

"And you know, she's pissed off a lot of people" Tony said frowning at the ceiling, I shot him a glare, this was so not the time for sarcastic comment, he shrugged looking at me, typical Tony, I let it go and looked back that the director

"We think this could be linked to her brother" Vance said, looking at Gibbs, "well then we need to start looking" Tony said, I looked at him, to see that his expression was determined, he wasn't going to give up until Savannah was found or dead.

"We have no leads" Vance said, Gibbs was still standing from his earlier outburst, he fell back into his chair. I already thought I had lost her, but I realised then, that I hadn't, but I had now.

Savannah POV

I woke on a hard cement floor, my head aching, I looked around, dragging myself into a sitting position, which was made difficult because my hands where tied behind my back. I grunted in pain as I sat up

"So you're awake" came a cold voice, "yeah, no shit Sherlock" I muttered leaning against a wall, I couldn't actually see it because it was so dark

"Being a sarcastic smart arse won't help you" the man hissed at her, I laughed, this was so weird, it was so not the time to be in this mood.

"I guess I'll have to stop being myself than" I said, I could feel the man glaring at me,

"Have it your way" the man said before stepping forward and punching me in the stomach, over and over again, finally he stopped

"Just so you know, I am filming this and sending it to your colleges" he said before walking out, I rolled my eyes at the door, this guy was so full of himself, but right now I was in a bit of trouble so I probably should piss him off TOO much. I stare at the wall for what feels like forever but is probably only seconds, until eventually I fall asleep

"Wake up, wake up you bitch" the man said slapping me awake, anger boiled in my stomach. I glared at him

"Come on, I have some questions for you" he said dragging me up, so that was I kneeling in front of a camera, there was a light blinking on the side, showing that it was filming.

"Now agent Deeks, I have a few questions, if you don't answer, or don't give an answer I like, will hurt you, please keep in mind your team is watching this" the man said evenly, I glared at him, he was standing behind the camera.

"Question one, how long have you been with NCIS?" The man asked in a surprisingly pleasant tone, I considered not answering, but this question didn't matter, I could tell he was jump warning me up, and the less pain I was in when he started answering questions I couldn't answer, the better.

"A year" I say quietly, the man nodded, "and you have had a partner the entire time?" He asked pleasantly

"No, I started without one, but eventually ended up with one partner full time" I said through gritted teeth, the man nodded again

"And you have a brother?" The man asked, and I was done answering questions for this man

"I don't want to have to hurt you" he whispered, I snorted. He sighed, I didn't really know what he wanted to know, it was probably something to do with NCIS, but given that he had asked about Marty made me think it was something more, then again maybe I had over reacted, there was a possibility that he was still asking silly questions to see what I would tell him.

"You already know the answer" I spat at him, he sighed again

"I do, so now I ask the real question" he said, and all of a sudden her pulled my head back by pulling my hair, he then held a knife to my throat, I didn't even give him the satisfaction of flinching. He held my head back with the knife pressed against my throat

"Tell me about your brothers relationship with his partner" he hissed in my ear. So it was about Marty, I knew it.

"I don't know anything" I said with no emotion in my voice, the man laughed

"Yeah? but that's not true is it? You have kept tabs on your brothers life for a long time, so you know exactly what I am talking about" he hissed sounding rather amused.

"I am not telling you anything" I said, the man pulled the knife back, and started leaving the room, he paused by the door

"I am going to contact your brother and your friends at NCIS, for there sake, stay alive and tell me what I want to know next time" he said sounding almost regretful before walking out of the room leaving me aching and in pain.

Dinozzo POV

The phone on my desk rang and I picked it up saying my name into it not paying much attention, I was still too caught up in my thoughts about Savannah.

"I have Savannah Deeks" came a cold voice, devoid of any real emotion, I stopped breathing for a second,

"Who is this?" I asked in a shaking voice, the man chuckled darkly

"Just like the girl" he tutted, "give me her brother and I will release her" he said and then the line went dead

"Uh, boss" I said unsurely, my voice breaking slightly at the end

"Yeah Dinozzo" Gibbs said tiredly,

"Uh, I just got a phone call, from a man, claiming to have Savannah" I said awkwardly, Gibbs sprung to life barking commands at us,

After several hours of looking McGee got sent a web link, that opened up to a website containing a video, it was of Savannah, her hair was messy, her arms and legs bruised, her eyes flicked to the camera, before an arm slashed out at her, the end of a knife smashing into her temple, she fell down to the ground, a pool of blood forming under her head, she lay there, and I was pretty sure that this amazing friend and colleague of mine, was dead

 **cliff hanger!**


	6. Please Read!

**ok so I have to apologise for not updating in ages,i will try to for next week, but I have had so many exams and assignments due this week and last week so I just couldn't do it. I will update soon so keep your eyes peeled**

 **sorry**

 **Bye!**


	7. Tortur

**AN: hey guys, sorry that I have been so bad with updating, I will get back into posting every Friday, but at the moment I havebhad exams and musical and I just fell behind, sorry, and sorry this chapter probably isn't too good, I rushed it**

 **DISCLAIMER: Savannah and the storyline are mine nothing else**

McGee POV

It seemed as though I had lost everything in that moment. That moment as her head hit the ground and her body flopped in an unnatural way, I had lost her. But then she stirred slightly, giving me hope that she wasn't dead, she moaned and moved a little. She was alive, but for how long I did not know.

"Good lord" Dinozzo breathed, the screen went black just as he said that. I closed my eyes hoping that when I opened them Savannah would be standing next to me making some joke or sarcastic comment.

"She's alive" I said in a strong tone, sounding much more confident than I felt, no one said anything, but I knew what they wanted to say, they wanted to say "yeah, but for how long". I took a deep steadying breath.

"We need o race the link to this" I said calming myself, I heard a small gasp behind me and turned to see Abby staring at the black screen with tears in her eyes.

"Abby" I said, she just shook her head, tears running down her face

"How can she be dead, she's. She's Savannah" Abby choked out falling into the seat closest to her and sobbing

"Savannah isn't dead" I said forcefully, "she is hurt, but not dead". Tony gave me a look but otherwise went back to his work.

"She may not me dead, bug she will be soon, oh god, what do we do, she might be in a coma or something like that" Abby said getting hysterical.

I huffed, no one was seeing this like me, it was Savannah, she would be fine.

"Abby she's fine" I said gently patting her arm, "now go find anything you can on where Savannah is" I said, Abby wiped her eyes and nodded, running out of the room.

"McGee, why didn't you just look at Savannahs badge and profile, her last name should be on that" Tony asked his brow furrowing, I shook my head, I had thought about it very briefly, but I hadn't wanted to do that. For some reason I believed that if Savannah had told me everything herself, than we would be closer.

"I didn't want to invade her privacy, and plus her badge, and profile, she uses her mums last name. It wouldn't be any use if I did look" I said sitting down at my desk, putting my head in my hands.

"Where is that brother of hers?" Tony asked, I shook my head,

"As far as I know, he has no idea she's missing" I said scratching my chin.

Tony nodded and went back to his work

Savannah POV

My head pounded, I groaned, the man switched the camera off and glared at me,

"Don't get too comfortable, I'll be back soon" the man spat at me, I glared straight back at him as he walked out of the room, once he was out of the room I flopped back on the floor. My head pounded and my body ached, I felt the hot blood drip down my face I couldn't believe that this was happening, I was in pain. The kind of pain with blinded you and made you clock out all thoughts but the single thought that was replayed in your head over and over, it hurts.

I could only imagine what Marty had done to get me in trouble this time, he had been know to piss off a lot of people, but to be fair so had I, but this one was on him.

I could only hope that my team at NCIS was looking for me, thought they might not be aloud to since I wasn't technically on there team anymore, NCIS will probably send my new team after me, my new team who are the reason I am in this mess to begin with.

Slowly I started flexing my fingers and toes, I then started on my arms and legs, before just stretching out my entire body, dealing with the pain slowly. As far as I could tell I wasn't injured too badly, possibly a broken or cracked rib, some bad bruises and some cuts, as well as the head injury, but nothing else seemed to be that bad.

I clenched and unclenched my fist slowly, working out all the stiffness, I had a pretty impressive bruise on my hand, probably from where I had had my hands tied.

"You're very lucky, our boss says we have to let you go" said a cold drawling voice, my head snapped up and I watched as a man came into the room

"We're just suppose to drop you off at your work, you're a warning" he said, before he grabbed me by the collar and yanked me up, dragging me out of the room

"I can walk you know" I spat at him, he snorted, he pulled me into a standing position, he then tied my hands and gagged me

"Now walk" he hissed in my ear, making me shiver, his breath smelt terrible, like stale cigarettes and beer, I started walking slowly as my legs did still ache, the man huffed and grabbed me by the elbow, which hurt a lot since it meant my elbow was pulled out from my body at a really bad angle. He started pulling me down the dark corridor

Finally we got to a garage like space, he opened the back of a black van that was there and pushed me in, I hit my head against the floor and promptly lost consciousness, my last thought was, I am going home.

McGee POV

I sat typing at my desk, searching for anything that could help us find Savannah, when suddenly a junior agent from another team - one Tony had been hitting on shamelessly for about a month now- came bursting into our office

"Guys, it's Savannah" she said breathlessly, though she still found time to flinch when she said Savannahs name, Savannah wasn't exactly trusted or even particularly liked by a lot of people because she was quite intimidating.

"What is it?" Tony asked quickly, though he still stared at the junior agents chest.

"She just got dumped at the front of the Navy yard, some guys in a van just threw her out of the car, she unconscious, but they think she's going to be okay" the agent said, I nodded I was so relieved, Savannah, my Savannah was okay.


	8. Hospital

**AN: sorry for the short chappie**

Dinozzo POV

Through the general craziness that followed the incredibly hot junior agents announcement, we found out very little about Savannahs actual condition, she didn't know much anyway, except that Savannah was unconscious when they found her, but she was probably going to be ok, and that there where obvious signs of torture.

"So she's ok?" McGee asked for the millionth time, I groaned

"Mcsherbet she'll be fine, this is Savannah we're talking about" I said in a mocking tone, McGe shot me an incredulous look, probably because of the name, I was going to go with Mcsherbet lemon, but it seemed too much

McGee POC

I gave Tony a look, he could be so irritating, this wasn't the time, and that was just a horrible nickname.

"Look, all I know, Savannah had been tortured, she was thrown out of the car, she got knocked out, I am not sure if that happened when she was thrown out or before, and she is probably going to be fine." The junior agent said in frustration, fair enough too, we had been asking the same questions a lot.

Or rather, I had been asking the same questions a lot, Tony had been leaning against his desk giving me weird looks, and staring at the junior agents breasts. She hadn't noticed yet.

"Savannahs in hospital, she's fine" Gibbs said simply, walking in taking a swig of coffee as he sat down at his desk

"What's her condition?" Ziva, who had up until now remained silent, asked.

"She stable, few bruised ribs and a nasty head ache but other than that she's fine" Gibbs said in his trade mark simple tone, Tony nodded being serious for once,

"Are they still sending her to LA?" Ziva asked, Gibbs shook his head,

"They will, but they think if they do now, she'll just be kidnapped again" he said with a sigh and a sip of coffee,

"So she's staying for Now?" I asked anxiously, I had to be sure that Savannah would be ok, and that she could stay somewhere she wanted to be. Gibbs nodded

"For now" he said taking yet another sip of coffee. It frustrated me that he was so calm, he was meant to be upset or freaking out like everyone else. I felt dizzy and sick,

"When can we see Savannah?" I asked in a strangled voice,

"Now if you like" said the director as he walked into our office area, I glanced at him briefly, he was wearing a somber expression, I grabbed my bag,

"Thank you" I said as I rushed out to wards the elevator, Tony, Ziva and Gibbs following after me

Savannah POV

"Would you like some pain medication?" The nurse asked, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, I knew she was just trying to help, but honestly. 5 nurses in the last 15 minutes have asked me the question

"No thanks" I said, I was trying to keep my voice civil but it wasn't working very well, the nurse gave me an odd look, before shaking her head and leaving the room. Carefully sat up in my head and reached over to the bedside table where my phone was, my ribs screamed but I managed to get my phone.

I turned it on to see that I had 2 missed calls, one from Tony and one from Marty. Great, just great. my brother was trying to talk to me. Just what I needed right now. I t


	9. Remember me?

**Remember me? I bet you don't, any how, I'd completely forgotten to put a note saying that the story had gone on hiatus until I sorted out my head. Now moths later, with a sorted head and a mostly forgotten story, I can say that I will** ** _not_** **be giving this story a proper ending. I wanted too but I just don't think it's worth it anymore. I'll probably just delete this story, but I just wanted to leave this little note thanking everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed this awful story. In particular I want to thank DS2010 and NCIS fan McGee, for reviewing almost every chapter and making my day.**

 **Thank you. No matter who you are, when you read this, if you've been here since the first update or you're reading this two years from now. Please know I greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
